gangweedfandomcom-20200213-history
Epic Gamer
Epic Gamer "i would unironically have sex with a dolphin" -epic on his thoughts on dolphins "I would fuck that one year old twice as hard" -epic talking about robot girls Epic Gamer is a Member of Gang Weed Epic Gamer (Epikkugēmā, エピックゲーマー) is the Chaotic neutral antagonist/protagonist of gang weed. Though while A threat to both mods and users of Gang Weed Epic has been shown to help Gang Weed in times of need and support its users. He was introduced in chapter 15 shown having intercourse with a dolphin. Appearance Epic an Average height male (aka manlet) with yellow skin and always wears the same wireless headphones even when sleeping. his eyes are black with a bit of white in the corner. Personality Epic us a wild card that can change with a drop of a hat. he usually in a suppressive chaotic neutral like state, however, can go chaotic evil when needed Epic also is not the smartest guy, if not the stupidest in gang weed. he is reminded of this constantly from his "friends" Neonhilism and Kelzini whenever he screws up the most basic of a task or doesn't understand a simple situation. Can not read Epic also constantly owns himself by saying things that can easily be taken out of context Abilities Epics full power is yet to be known as in chapter 260 it is revealed to epic that he had a past where he was of universe buster power. but was reborn after his past life killed themselves because they grew bored of living. Annoy can easily make anyone annoyed Dumb while already dumb he can act like a full retard and piss off everyone or heavily confuse his friends/enemies knowledge knows the lyrics to many Minecraft parodies History Epic Gamer (aka Epic) was born in the year 0. he was materialized with the feeling and power of epicness. alone for 10.6 billion years in the vacuum of space he eventually landed on a blue planet called earth. he spent many years there watching, waiting, and most of all being epic. One day he grew bored of his power and life he decided to end it all. he was reborn however into A human named Robert True in the year 2000 to a village of dolphins. In 2013 Epic married his dolphin wife Echo. Epic and his wife Echo had an arranged marriage. He was the chiefs adopted son and echo was the opposing villages chiefs daughter. He was forced to marry at the age of 13 to save his village from the tyranny that is seakale village. She was abusive, She hit him belittled him for her sick pleasure, he could do nothing. but it was all for my father. When Epic heard he passed a year later he lost all meaning. He felt nothing. for the first time, his wife felt compassion and cared for him after that she stopped hitting him. they are now very much in love and have 4 beautiful black children Greg, Sarah, Vegeta, and Goku In chapter 798 of Gang Weed we see Epic fighting Vlen. with half of the Gang weeders either out of commision or dead Epic realizes what he must do. He turns to his last surviving friend Proden and tells him "take care" as he launches himself at Vlen transporting them both into the end realm, there epic uses all of his power to destroy Vlen, the end realm, and himself. He was later revived along with the rest of his comrades in chapter 813 after Proden uses the infinity gauntlet to alter reality back to when they were alive. EpicLater dies in the final chapter of Gang Weed. it ends with him and neon getting into a fight about Goku vs superman and they both end up killing each other. Gallery Trivia * Epic in base form is the weakest of gang weed, however, can take down even mods * Epic dick is 6 inches long * Epic thinks traps are cute and wants to fuck them but would never have sex with a man IRL.